Slitting
by britterfly
Summary: Guy has always been with and loved Connie. But what happens when his attraction starts to fade and begins a passion for someone else? Does his sex-driven affair with a teammate really mean love? And how long can he keep up this charade?Ch. 4 + 5 up.
1. And I Begin...

Connie and I have been dating for years. Things have gone great, until a couple of weeks ago. And now, my heart is pulling me in all sorts of directions and I don't know what to do or how I should feel.  
  
Should I be secure and stay with Connie or should I follow my heart and be with my true love…  
  
Julie. 


	2. The Moment I Opened My Eyes

1 TWO MONTHS AGO  
  
Tuxedos. Tuxedos have to be the most uncomfortable thing I have ever worn. The dorky penguin suit with all of its layers and straightforwardness. It doesn't make me look any better. Rather, it makes me look like a little kid trying to be like his father. I'd rather come to the damn banquet wearing my uniform and helmet. God, I hate this.  
  
Charlie and I are getting ready for the JV and Varsity banquet being held by the school. We have to dress up, of course. I have to look like and idiot, of course.  
  
"So, you and Connie are going to the banquet together?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said while smiling.  
  
"So, how long have you two been together?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes it seems like forever. I can only remember my life with Connie. It's kinda weird to think of anything else, you know?"  
  
"Not really, but I think its cool how long you guys have been together. And how close you are. I mean, I've only known Linda for a short time. But, I guess things are going okay." Charlie replies. He takes a small sigh.  
  
There was an abrupt knock on the door and Russ was standing outside of it. He was also dressed up in a suit like Guy and Charlie.  
  
"Hey what's up? Are you guys ready?" Russ asked.  
  
"Yeah, almost, let me just get the flowers I picked up for Connie." I said.  
  
"Awww isn't that so sweet. Flowers for his girl!" Charlie laughs.  
  
I grabbed the flowers and we all left to go pick up our dates.  
  
I arrived at Connie's door a few minutes later. She was wearing a pink and white dress and boy did I want to rip it off right there and…  
  
"Hey, you look great!" Connie stated.  
  
"Thanks, so do you. Oh, right, these are for you." I replied.  
  
"Flowers, for me? How sweet!" Connie placed a small peck on my cheeks. I could go for a little bit more right now, seeing as though I'm stuck in this dumb suit, but I guess that's okay for now.  
  
Connie placed the flowers in some water and we walked to the banquet hall hand in hand.  
  
  
  
2 BANQUET  
  
Connie and I got a table with Charlie, Linda, Russ and his date Christine. We were the first to arrive but soon people started to go into the banquet. I saw Luis, Portman, Fulton, Adam, and many more.  
  
"Hey, did you guys hear the bad news?" Christine stated.  
  
Everyone shook their heads and replied with no.  
  
"Julie and her boyfriend broke up, today, like, this morning?" She continued.  
  
"Poor Julie. That's so sad, I thought that they were a good couple. But not as good of a couple as us." Connie stated. She grabbed my hand and held it tight.  
  
At that moment, Julie walked in, by herself, with a straight gaze on her face. Everyone looked over to where she was so willingly, I turned along with them.  
  
Julie.  
  
I almost lost my breath as I looked at the stunning sight before me. Julie was wearing a slinky black dress that glistened in just the right light. It covered her body beautifully showing off all of her unbelievably sexy curves, which are always hidden underneath that hockey gear. Her hair was full of luscious curls that fell over her face and made her look like and exotic goddess. Her skin shimmered, a sun kissed glow.  
  
I was at a lost for words, but not motion. I slowly let go out Connie's hand and was left with the clearly visible slaver dripping from my lips as I watched her enter the banquet hall. 


	3. Cool and Revitalizing

Come on Guy, get your head together. This is Julie, not Connie. How long have you know Julie, on a few years, and how long have you known Connie? Practically forever. Plus, you're friends with Julie.  
  
"Guy?" Connie asked.  
  
She was looking down at where our hands were clasped together but are now separated. Her face looked livid and very miserable at the same time for I could tell why she was calling out my name.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. I was still watching Julie.  
  
"Guy!!!" She now yelled at me louder than the time before.  
  
I quickly snapped my head back to the table where everyone had already turned back around. I noticed that during the time I was gawking at Julie, Adam had joined our table. Adam had a colossal grin splattered across his face. He knew exactly what I was thinking.  
  
"Oh sorry!" I said.  
  
Connie let out a sigh of annoyance and rolled her eyes. Adam was still smiling.  
  
"Hey Adam, when did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, a long time ago man," Adam said with the leer still on his face. He then began bursting out with laughter and Charlie and Russ joined him. Linda, Christine, and Connie were all looking at the three of them like they were freaks.  
  
"Um, I have to go to the bathroom," Connie stated. She was obviously implying that she needed to talk to the girls about something.  
  
Linda and Christine both left the table little seconds after Connie left. I turned back around to Julie who was looking around the room for a place to sit. Most of the tables had been full when I saw her glance back over towards our table.  
  
She slowly walked over to our table with the same at ease look on her face. She was standing behind my chair with her hands placed on the sides.  
  
I could smell the sweet aroma the radiated off of her body. I almost lost all control as she stood behind me. Charlie, Russ and Adam began laughing again, even harder than before.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" Julie questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing, sorry," Adam replied.  
  
"Wow, there are a lot of people here and practically nowhere to sit."  
  
Julie was lying. There was one open table but the person sitting at that table was her infamous ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Well, you can sit here."  
  
"Thanks!!"  
  
Julie sat down at a seat between Russ and I. I turned my head and smiled.  
  
The guys had stopped laughing seeing as though it might seem rude.  
  
"Hey Julie." I said. God, did I sound like a dork.  
  
"Hey." She retorted.  
  
"I heard the bad news about you and your ex. That's too bad."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But you know, right now, I'd really like to not talk about it."  
  
There was a firm tone in her voice. I could tell that Julie was obviously upset over the breakup and I didn't want to offend her anymore than I already had.  
  
Julie let out a loud sigh and I could feel her cool, revitalizing breath on my skin. It made me shiver a little bit and I knew the guys noticed. Julie turned back towards the guys.  
  
"So, where are your dates?" she asked subtly.  
  
"Here we are," Connie said harshly.  
  
I didn't even realize when she and the other girls came back. It didn't really matter to me. I actually kinda wished they had stayed in there a little longer.  
  
"Julie, when did you get here?" Connie asked. I turned towards her not understanding what she was getting at since she saw when Julie entered.  
  
"Um, not too long ago," she replied.  
  
"Oh, I heard what happened. That's really sad."  
  
"Yeah," The other two girls said while looking at Connie.  
  
"Well…" Julie began.  
  
At that time, Julie's old boyfriend walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder firmly. Julie turned around quickly.  
  
"Chris." Julie said. 


	4. Rescue Me

"Julie, we need to talk," Chris stated firmly.  
  
"Chris, I don't need to talk to you about anything. We aren't together anymore, remember?" Julie retorts.  
  
I saw Chris slide his large hand from Julie's shoulder down to her arm. He squeezed it tightly and her arm started to turn red. I wondered if anyone else saw what Chris had just done to Julie because it seemed so obvious to me.  
  
Chris walked away and outside of the banquet hall. Julie followed a few moments later.  
  
I watched what Chris did to Julie in horror and began to wonder what really happened with their relationship. Julie had looked even more scared than I had ever seen her before.  
  
"Whoa, that was creepy," Christine said.  
  
"I know. Good thing they broke up," Linda added.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
I knew that I couldn't just sit in this chair and wonder about what was happening to Julie. I quickly jumped out of my seat and followed Chris and Julie outside of the banquet hall.  
  
Julie and Chris walked a few feet to make sure they were away from the banquet hall. They walked behind the gymnasium and stopped a few seconds later. I had to make sure I wasn't in site.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Chris?" Julie asked.  
  
"I'm the one that should be asking questions," Chris responded.  
  
"So what's your question?"  
  
"What the fuck are you wearing? You look like a slut."  
  
"It shouldn't matter to you what I'm wearing. We're not together anymore."  
  
"It doesn't matter if we're not together, you look trashy. You shouldn't be dressing like that."  
  
"You know what Chris? It wouldn't matter if we were together or not. You would still have no decision in what I did or did not wear. I mean, who are you to me?"  
  
"I'm your boyfriend."  
  
Chris pushed Julie up against the wall and held her wrists against the wall. Julie started to squeal in pain.  
  
"Stop it Chris, you're hurting me," Julie cried.  
  
"I hope it does. No girl of mine is going to parade around this school looking like a slut," Chris yelled. He had an evil smile on his face.  
  
Chris began to hold Julie harder and started slipping his hand up her dress.  
  
I ran as fast as I could and punched Chris as hard as I could in the face. He fell to the ground and Julie hugged me. She squeezed me so hard I thought I was loosing circulation.  
  
"What the fuck, Germaine! Did you follow us out here?" Chris screamed.  
  
Julie pulled back a little and looked at me directly in the eye. She looked as if she wanted me to follow her.  
  
"Yeah, I did," I said.  
  
"God, you're such a loser, Germaine." Chris said.  
  
"She said you two are not together anymore. And I don't know what you were planning on doing, but I had to stop you. Why don't you just leave?"  
  
Chris got up and ran away. I don't know where he went.  
  
Julie looked at me. She began crying and I held her in my arms. I could smell her aroma even more but the external Julie was not was I was thinking about. I was more interested and scared for the internal Julie. What really was going on and what would have happened if I hadn't been there to save her.  
  
I hugged her tighter and her crying began to slow down.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I heard a voice say from my left.  
  
It was Connie. 


	5. Revalations

Julie released from my arms and turned her back to the two of us.  
  
"Connie, I swear, nothing is going on!" I said.  
  
"It doesn't look like it to me. I come out here and find my boyfriend hugging some other girl," Connie cried.  
  
"It's not some other girl. It's Julie."  
  
Her face grew even angrier than before.  
  
"I mean, that's not what I meant. I mean, that we're just friends and I was comforting her because she was upset." I continued.  
  
"Chris came back inside of the banquet hall and said my boyfriend was trying to steal his girl. So I came outside and I guess you could say he was right." Connie yelled.  
  
At that moment, Julie turned back around. Her makeup was smeared all over her face because of the amount of crying she had been releasing.  
  
"I wasn't trying to steal your man. Chris brought me out here and he was basically threatening me and Guy came out and protected me. That's all that happened. I swear."  
  
Connie began to smile again.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," She stated.  
  
Connie walked over to me and gave me a hug. I saw Julie walk away. She turned around while walking and gave me a strange look.  
  
I couldn't tell what it meant, but I knew that she was obviously trying to tell me something.  
  
Was what Julie said what she really mean?  
  
Is that all she wanted to happen?  
  
  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
  
  
I decided to make final amends with Connie over what had happened the night before.  
  
I bought some more of her favorite flowers and went over to her dorm room. I knocked on her door and no one answered.  
  
After knocking and knocking for what seemed like ages, I left the flowers at her door and decided to go back to my room.  
  
I was walking up to the main entrance door to the dorms when I ran into Julie.  
  
"Hey Julie, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, actually, I was coming here to see you." She replied.  
  
"See me?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for the other night."  
  
"It was nothing, really. I mean, what kinda person would I be if I just let one of my friends and teammates get attacked by someone else."  
  
Julie smiled her gorgeous smile.  
  
There was a slight pause but Julie began talking again.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"Um, not here."  
  
Julie motioned her head to my room and we both walked there.  
  
I closed the door behind me.  
  
"You don't have to worry," I began, "Charlie isn't here."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I know you were a little confused about what was happening last night. It's like, Chris was supposed to be my boyfriend and he was calling me names and touching me…everywhere."  
  
Julie sat down on my bed and let out a loud sigh. I sat down next to her.  
  
"And…" I said.  
  
"And, Chris is mad that I broke up with him. But I had to. It would be wrong and really, weird if I stayed with him after what he did."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
I began to become nervous for I feared what she would tell me.  
  
"Last week, I went over to Chris's room to hang out for the night. Everything was going fine until her offered me a drink. Chris gave me a Sprite in a glass and I drank it all because I was extremely thirsty. A while after that, I started feeling dizzy and strange but I just played it off and thought I was getting a little sick or something. I woke up the next morning in Chris's bed naked with a massive headache. I was a little confused over what happened the night before because I couldn't really remember anything after that drink. Chris's roommate told me that he was surprised that I didn't remember last night seeing as though Chris and I had sex."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"No, listen, I don't remember having sex. I know that if I had the choice to with him, I wouldn't have but I did. And I realized that he drugged me. That he drugged me to have sex with him. And I'm his girlfriend. Whom else did he do this to?"  
  
Julie began to cry again and I was truly scared over what she had just told me. 


	6. Kindred

I'm so scared. Not for myself but for Julie. I've never heard such sad and disturbing words be spoken by anybody in my entire life. Well, maybe for myself.  
  
I hate thinking about my childhood because it brings up all of these bad memories of how my father used to hit my mother. He would come home after a hard day of work and sternly ask for his 2 beers. But 2 beers turned into 4 beers which eventually turned to 8 beers. By that time, my father would be ranting and raving. Talking like a stupid fool and his anger was…unimaginable.  
  
I hate to think of my father when he is angry. He has this look in his eyes which seems like, if you get in his way, he will knock you all the way to kingdom come.  
  
He first began hitting my mother after I first began playing hockey. It only used to happen once in a while but soon his drinking became heavier and heavier and his anger grew even more deeply than it ever had before.  
  
I wish that I had superpowers than to protect my mother from him because it seemed like no one else would. He was just so strong. Now I think about those bad times, and I just think I was a wuss. A complete wuss.  
  
But now, I have the chance to protect someone I truly care about and I am going to make sure that I don't screw up that chance.  
  
Julie had her head down in her hands and she was crying uncontrollably. I looked up at her and my heart broke. Not just because I felt bad for her, but because I, even if it was just a little bit, understood what she had gone through.  
  
And it made me mad. It made me really mad.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I probably sound like some stupid teenage girl but…" Julie began.  
  
"No, no, no. Don't say that. You are not some stupid teenage girl. You are an unbelievably gorgeous teenage girl. You are the most beautiful person that I have ever met and anyone that tries to make you feel like you're less of that is just an ass." I responded.  
  
I can't believe those words actually came out of my mouth. Now that they have come out, it somehow feels like some heavy cloud has been lifted off of my shoulders and I'm so happy.  
  
Julie looked up at me and smiled. It was the first time that I had seen her smile in a long time.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Julie asked.  
  
"Sure." I answered.  
  
"If I told you that I have had feelings for you for as long as I could remember, how would you feel?"  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure. I mean, the only person that has said anything like that to me has been Connie."  
  
"I know, I know that you love Connie and are dating her but I can't ignore my feelings any longer. You are the nicest, sweetest, most handsome guy I have ever met and I like you so much. I like you more than I could have ever like Chris but I could never admit it to myself. But then, when you came and saved me from Chris's attack and I held you, it felt so right. What I told you, I've never told anybody but I knew you were the right person to tell it to because I like you so much and I can trust you."  
  
I was truly speechless.  
  
Julie had the exact same feelings for me that I have been feeling for her over these few days.  
  
I didn't know what to say or what to think.  
  
"Guy?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what you just told me.  
  
"Did I make you nervous or something because if I did I will…?"  
  
"No, no, it's not that. It's just that it's a lot to take in right now. But you didn't make me nervous. Actually, you kinda put me at ease over what you told me. When I first saw you enter the banquet, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest with all of the crazy emotions I was feeling for you. I didn't know what to do because I was with Connie. And then, when Chris came, I knew something was wrong and I had to protect you because I wanted to. And now, that you've told me all of these things about Chris it just reminded me of my mother and how I couldn't protect her but by how I can protect you."  
  
Julie released a small sigh and smiled up at me.  
  
I moved closer to her body.  
  
I gently placed my hand on her cheek and lifted her face up. Julie still had a few tears in her eyes but she did look happier. I pulled her in for a sweet kiss and she clearly obliged as I could feel the pressure from her lips.  
  
Julie pulled away slightly after what seemed like hours kissing.  
  
"I am so attracted to you Julie. When I'm around you, I feel like I should be with you. I feel like I'm connected to you and that when I'm with you, everything will be all right. I don't know what I'm going to do about me and Connie, but all I do know is that I wanna keep on kissing you because it feels so right."  
  
I placed my lips harder and more passionately on Julie's lips and we began to embrace in each other. 


End file.
